


Secret

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [9]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Port Caynn, Protection, Provost's Dog, Truth, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Nestor knew Okha's secret all along.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Secret

“You didn’t need to keep the fact that you worked for Pearl secret from me–I knew the truth all along,” Nestor whispered, drawing Okha close to his chest late at night after Pearl had finally been hobbled.


End file.
